The Noble Purple Town
by stars-that're-dim
Summary: When Xion started to play Pokemon Green and reached Lavender Town, things got worse... [AU. Oneshot. Rated for cursing and horror themes. Warning : Character Death, OOCness]


**A/N : Happy Halloween, everyone! ^^ Here's one halloween themed fic for you. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor ****Pokémon Franchise. Everything belongs to it's rightful owner. (same Disclaimer applies to the first to fictions since I forgot to mention it ^^;)**

_**-The Noble Purple Town-**_

_It's been 4 years since our little sister's death. Something changed, something didn't. Sure, we will never forget that day. The day that had changed everything..._

It began when Xion saw Sora was playing Pokémon Pearl. She was 6 back then. Xion asked Sora if she could play it for a while. Sora lent his Nintendo DS to her, giving the ravenette girl instructions to play the game. Xion was so amused by many factors from it: it's Pokémons, the game play, and her favorite was making poffins in Hearthome City.

Then, she grew addicted to it. Xion had lots of Pokémon stuff in her room. They still could remember when she made her room all purple and yellow, mostly decorated with Drifloon themed stuffs. The next month, it changed again.

"This month theme is Froslass!" Xion announced happily, showing her now white-purple-ice blue-red colored room with Froslass stuffs, like always. Well, their parents had no problem with that either. She was the youngest of them, so no wonder if their parents spoiled her too much.

Beside of collecting Pokémon stuffs, Xion also played the game. She had played Sapphire, Emerald, and Platinum. Sora was a gamer, so she borrowed Sora's consoles to play them. She also 'googled' that game and found out that both Sapphire and Emerald were the third generation while Platinum was fourth. That concluded there must be two former generations. She found Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal.

Next day, Xion asked Sora if he had those old Pokémon games. Checking his cartridge and consoles, Sora only found a Game Boy Advance and Pokémon Gold he had played. Other than that were the newer games and consoles. Accidentally Ventus heard their conversation when he walked pass them.

"I have Game Boy Color in my room. I don't know if it's still working, but if it did, you can play it, Xion."

Seriously, they spoiled Xion too much. Yes, Ventus got a Game Boy Color for his tenth birthday but never played it because he's more to Literatures than games.

"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much! I love you, Ven-nii!" Xion hugged Ventus tightly. The older blond just smiled. They went to Ventus' room and took the Game Boy Color. Ventus had checked the device by turned it on, and it worked properly. Luckily_- or unfortunately, since we all regretted this happening-_ it also included the Pokémon Green cartridge. Xion squealed and took the cartridge, hugging it. Ventus smiled.

"Hope you enjoy the game!"

Xion nodded, and then went to living room to start her Pokémon Green.

***

That Game Boy Color Ventus gave her was working normally. Xion kept playing that game, couldn't be separated. She would take it _everywhere_ she went. She just stopped playing when her mom yelled at her to sleep. But sometimes in the late night, her another older brother Vanitas who's a bit nocturnal, still heard faint Pokémon battle music from under her covers.

As always, Xion sat on the couch, playing her Pokémon Green after having her breakfast. Ventus was outside, mowing the lawn and Vanitas was out. Their parents were at work, and she was there only with her twin brothers, Sora- who was washing the dishes, and Roxas.

"Sabrina uses Psychic... _Nee_, Roxas-nii, what's Psychic type match ups?" Xion asked.

Roxas, Sora's twin brother, averted his gaze from the movie he was watching to his little sister. "Uh... I don't know... Why don't you ask Sora?"

"Oh, okay then." Xion put her Game Boy down, and ran towards Sora in the kitchen. "Sora-nii!"

"What is it Xion?" The brunet boy smiled at her.

"What's Psychic type match ups?" Xion repeated her question she had asked to Roxas.

"Psychic, huh? Usually you knock'm down with Ghost type, but Bug type works too." Sora explained. Xion stopped to think.

"I have a few Bug typed Pokémon, but I don't have any Ghost Pokémon yet. Where did you get that?" Xion asked again. Since Sora had played his Pokémon Gold, stopped to remember the isolated purple town, _**and that cursed tone.**_

"... Lavender Town, I think. There's a lot of Ghastly there."

"... Lavender Town... Got it! Thanks, Sora-nii!" Xion ran back to the living room to continue her game. Xion's trainer fought some other trainer NPCs on the way, knocking them one by one. When the trainer stepped to the purple town, an eerie music starts to play. "Whoa, sounds creepy."

A bit annoyed with the eerie music, Roxas looked to his little sister and said, "Xion, could you please turn off the volume or wear your headphones? I'm a bit disturbed."

"If Roxas-nii said so..." Xion pulled out the headphone cord from her 'gadget bag' and put them on. She plugged it to the game and the eerie music transferred to the headphones. Roxas went back to watch the movie. Sora ran out from the kitchen, announcing,

"I'm going to buy some groceries for dinner. Later!" Roxas and Xion nodded, and a sound of closed door was heard. 2 minutes after Sora left and Xion's trainer going back and forth between Lavender Town and Pokémon Tower, the ravenette girl saved the game and turned off the device. Usually, she would put that down when it was charged or when she was doing something important. But Roxas remembered clearly that Xion had charged the device to its full battery this morning. Realizing her unusual behavior, Roxas turned and found Xion trembling.

"Xion!" Roxas stood up and shook Xion's shoulder. "Xion! Xion...! What happened?!"

The ravenette girl just stared blankly, and her faint voice said, _**"... Hahaha, I guess not..."**_

"W-what...? Xion...?"

"_**... That white hand on your shoulder... It's not real..."**_ Xion was still trembling, her hands gripping her sides, and she stared blankly. Roxas began to panic.

"Xion! Wake up!"

The ravenette girl snapped out, her blue eyes gazing at icy-blue ones. "... Roxas-nii?"

"Yes, I'm here... You okay?"

"I... I... Don't know..." Tears dripping from her blue eyes as she broke down on her brother. "... I-I just played the game! T-the music is just too eerie, I-I can't stand it! So, I-I turned it off a-and... and..."

"It's okay now... It's okay..." Roxas cooed. Xion calmed down, her cry turned into soft sobs. "... Feel better now?"

Xion nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's get you a rest." Roxas carried his little sister upstairs, into her Pikachu themed room. The blond twin tucked her in, and covered her with the brown striped-yellow cover. When he was about to leave, Xion called him.

"Roxas-nii..."

"Yes, Xion?"

"Please don't leave me." The girl pleaded. Roxas smiled. He walked back and sat on the bed side. The blond took Xion's hand and squeezed it softly.

"I won't."

_**But they didn't know, that this just the beginning.**_

***

"Ven-nii, did you take your Game Boy Color again and played my Pokémon Green?" Xion was asking to Ventus who was reading a book in his room after finishing their dinner.

"No... I didn't touch any consoles today... What's the matter?" Ventus replied. Xion looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure I heard the Lavender Town's theme... I thought Ven-nii played it." The girl stated.

"Maybe it's just your imagination, just ignore it." Ventus smiled. "Now, go help Vani in the kitchen."

"Okay... Later, Ven-nii!" Xion walked out Ventus' room to the kitchen. _But I swear I still hear that eerie tune played._ Xion thought. _Maybe it's Sora-nii?_

The girl walked towards a boy with spiky jet-black hair who was standing in front of the sink, grumbling about something. "Vani-niisan, Ven-nii asked me to help you."

Piercing golden eyes stared to blue, but it seems to have no effect with the ravenette girl. Vanitas put the dish down. "Right. I'll leave it to you then. This sucks." The boy walked out, and went upstairs. Xion just smiled to her brother and began to do her chores. The kitchen was quiet. Her brothers were upstairs, doing whatever-only-God-knows. Roxas was in the living room, though. He was talking to his friends via telephone. But somehow, it didn't seem quiet to Xion.

She always heard that eerie tone, playing again, again, and again. It would never stop. And even now, she felt that the Lavender Town tone sound louder, louder, and louder. Not just a mere faint whisper. A sudden headache struck her. The poor ravenette girl let go of her grip, making a plate fell and broke. She began to clutch her head. She felt her head was going to explode. That stupid eerie tone grew louder and won't stop playing in her head.

"Make it stop! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Somebody! ANYBODY! MAKE IT STOOOOP!"

Roxas ran to the kitchen, and found his little sister was in pain. "Xion...!"

"... Roxas-nii...! Help me, Roxas-nii! It won't stop playing! The music...! Please, MAKE IT STOP!" Xion screamed again. Her pain was too unbearable. Roxas went panic. He called his older brothers and ran towards Xion. He was confused.

"X-Xion... What happened? I-I don't hear any music..."

"BUT IT PLAYS! AGAIN, AGAIN, AND AGAIN! IT WON'T STOP HOW MUCH I BEGGED TO IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Xion cried in agony, she clutched her head and shook it violently. Fortunately, the other brothers had come down and came into action. Vanitas went to dial 9-1-1, while the others tried to calm Xion. The condition wasn't going to get better.

A warm liquid spurts out the little girl's ears as she cried and screamed louder. _**Blood.**_

"AAAAHHHH!" Xion screamed again. Now, she felt something warm ran down her cheeks. It dropped on the floor. _**A blood stained tears.**_

"Damnit! Why the ambulance took so long?!" Vanitas cursed in frustration. They all began to panic. They couldn't bear seeing their youngest sister in pain anymore. Roxas started to cry.

"Please hang in there Xion..." Sora pleaded.

Xion kept screaming and screaming, unable to bear the pain. The loud and high pitched sound of the tone had cut her eardrums and the tone still played again, again, and again, it drove her crazy. The headache pounding her head, and all she could do was screaming and crying in pain. She was having a seizure.

Fortunately for them, the ambulance arrived and they quickly moved Xion to the Hospital. She was taken to the Emergency Room. Her brothers could only hope that she'll be saved. They were shocked. They didn't expect that this event will occur. _Who could predict the future, anyways?_

"Shit! Why'd it have to be like this?!" Vanitas punched the wall. The other three brothers remained silent. "Why Xion?!"

"... She said there was a music that plays forever in her head..." Ventus sighed.

"What does it mean? It doesn't make any sense. We didn't hear anything." Sora asked.

"... I think you guys should know something..." Roxas wiped his tears. Everyone gazed at him. Sora started first.

"What is it, Rox? Just tell us, its okay."

"It was that... This morning, when she was playing her Pokémon Green... After her trainer arrived in Lavender Town and she played for about 2 minutes, she stopped and trembling." Roxas explained. Ventus was surprised.

"Then, she said something about... _**White hand...**_ She said that the hand was not real or something..." Roxas continued. Vanitas frowned.

"It's still doesn't make ANY sense! Fuck!" The black haired boy punched the wall once again.

"I don't get it. What makes it connect to Lavender Town? So the game made Xion like this?" Sora asked, confused. "Any clues about the music she heard?"

"Yes... That Lavender Town theme... I have heard it a bit and it was _**really, really eerie**_." Roxas finished his part. They remained silent till the end of the operation.

***

Xion was gone the next morning. Her family mourned for her so much. Died in such a young age... It's just terrible and unable to bear. This event had made the four boys curious, thus changed their destinies to do researches about this 'Lavender Town Tone'. The tone that made them lost their beloved sister.

Each of them was hurt though. Ventus still regretted that he gave Xion the game. Sora regretted that he showed Pokémon to her. Roxas regretted he didn't stop his little sister listening to the bizarre tune, and Vanitas was frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it. During their researches, they also found the same symptoms in some children that had played the first series of Pokémon Franchise and reached the purple town.

Until now, they still do the researches and named the syndrome _**"Lavender Town Syndrome".**_

***

_A day after Xion passed away..._

"You're here."

A blond boy who sat in front of his computer turned around to see the guest. "Oh, it's just you, Sora."

The brunet boy walked in and sat beside the blond boy. He pouted. "Don't you know that everyone have been searching you all day, Roxas? You can't just go away without telling us."

"Sorry, I just want to chill out my mind." Roxas laughed sadly. "I haven't checked my e-mail for a while."

Roxas turned again to face the computer, typing his password. A notice that indicating there's ten new message popped out. "Three from Hayner, two from Naminé, one from Kairi, one from Pence, two from Olette, and-"

Roxas froze. Sora looked at him worriedly. "Hey, Rox... You okay...?"

Roxas was trembling; he tried to lift up his pointing finger to the screen. Sora followed his movement, and froze too. _A new message from Xion, received two days ago._

"What... The..."

Sora mustered up his courage to open the message.

_**To: Dad, Mom, Ven-nii, Vani-niisan, Sora-nii, and Roxas-nii.**_

_Please don't mourn for me. Please don't be sad for me. Because, I had gone to the noble purple town, __**Lavender Town**__._

_Your beloved sister,_

_Xion_

**_-The Noble Purple Town-_**

**A/N : Yeah, I was a day late :p Halloween was yesterday, but I just got this idea this morning and began to work on it since morning XD**  
**So, did you ever heard of Lavender Town Syndrome myths? I found it in . They said that during the first release of Pokémon Green and Red, the children of 7-12 who had reached Lavender Town were having seizure because of the music. It was said that the music had high pitched notes and some binary notes that only children around that age can hear. And the eerie aura in the music adds the thrill too. Other than the Lavender Town Tone, there were also White Hand Sprite, Ghost Animation, and The Buried Alive Model. Just check it out if you want, but I do not recommend it because I myself became so paranoid the whole night that I always clung to my brother XD**  
**I also DO NOT recommend the Lavender Town Tune, especially your little siblings around that age. It may cause trauma, listen at your own risk!**

**Reviews Reply for "Angel" and "Pain" :**  
**to 13NeverForget14 :**  
_Thank you so much for reviewing my first and second story! ^^ Glad you like it. For grammars, maybe it's because English it's not my mother language, but I'll do my best to fix my grammar :D Thanks for the comments! ^^_

**to OmniaVanitas : **_Thank you so much for reviewing! ^^ I'm sorry I made Sora like this... I just a random idea that popped out my head. I was going to put Riku instead of Kairi, but I really, really hates SoRiku, so I replaced him with Kairi. And I'm sorry again I made it too short... For the sequel, I'll try to make the happy ending for them :) Might need some time, though ^^; Oh yeah, thanks for the suggestion! And about that SoRoku haters... Just ignore them. Of course I would be mad too if they said it right to my face, and want to shout back that both SoRiku and AkuRoku are worse cause they're like pedophiles. Please don't be down hearted anymore, I agreed with you and support you too. :) P.S You're one of my favorite authors ;) I have read fanfictions for a year before I signed up to , and I loved your stories_;)

**Okay, enough babbling ^^; Thanks for Reading! Tell me about it! :D  
**_Oh right, sorry for making Xion die..._


End file.
